1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carpet lifters and more particularly pertains to a new carpet lifting assembly for facilitating the lifting of the end of a rolled carpet by permitting use of the shoulder while lifting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carpet lifters is known in the prior art. More specifically, carpet lifters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,815; U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,313; U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,780; U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,612; U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,600; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,033.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new carpet lifting assembly. The inventive device includes a main member, a carpet rod extending from one end of the main member, and a shoulder bar extending from an opposite end of the main member. The carpet rod is positioned in the end of a rolled carpet and the shoulder bar is supported by the shoulder of the lifter to promote lifting using the legs.
In these respects, the carpet lifting assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the lifting of the end of a rolled carpet by permitting use of the shoulder while lifting.